


Impromptu Dates and Reassuring Snakes

by witchy_teacup



Series: Days of Our Wives [8]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Azira makes it better, Content Warning: Homophobia, F/F, Fluff, Grace Under Pressure, Ineffable Dates, Ineffable Wives | Female Aziraphale/Female Crowley (Good Omens), She/Her Pronouns for Aziraphale (Good Omens), She/Her Pronouns for Crowley (Good Omens), but it's mostly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27602473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchy_teacup/pseuds/witchy_teacup
Summary: Content Warning: HomophobiaMother Nature gives Azira and Antonia a redo of their rained-out picnic date, but human nature interferes.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Days of Our Wives [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682485
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Impromptu Dates and Reassuring Snakes

Azira looked up from the order she’d been assembling when the bell over the bookshop’s door jingled merrily. A smile blossomed across her face as Antonia sauntered in with a picnic basket hooked on her arm. 

“Toni,” she exclaimed warmly, standing and slipping her reading glasses off. “What brings you here?”

Antonia pushed her sunglasses up on top of her head and grinned at her. “Do I need an excuse to surprise my girlfriend?” she asked, placing a gentle emphasis on the last word. 

Azira blushed prettily and came around the counter to give her a kiss.

Antonia stole a second kiss and said, “Besides it’s one of those incredibly rare beautiful spring days in London, and I figured we’re owed a redo since Mother Nature foiled our last attempt.”

Azira glanced around the bookshop and said, “Well, it seems like it’s your lucky day, my dear. It’s been a slow day. I guess everyone’s too busy enjoying the day to wander around fusty old bookshops.”

Antonia opened the lid of the picnic basket a bit and dangled it under Azira’s nose. “Is that a yes then?”

Azira peered into the basket, trying to glimpse what culinary delights Antonia had in store for her.

Antonia knew she had her when she saw that familiar glint in her eyes. She closed the lid and said, “What do you say, Angel?”

“Oh alright you fiend,” Azira said with faux irritation. She huffed a laugh and said, “Let me just get changed.”

“Oh Angel, I wouldn’t change a thing. You look incredible as always,” Antonia said breezily.

Azira blushed and brushed her hands over the tan cardigan she’d paired with tweed trousers and a white button-up with a bow tie in sky blue tartan. “Are you sure, Toni?” she asked shyly.

“Angel,” Antonia said crossing to tilt her chin up to make her meet her gaze, “where’s this coming from?”

Azira tugged at the hem of her cardigan and admitted, “I just can’t help feeling a bit under-dressed next to you. You always dress so fashionably, my dear, and I, well I don’t.”

“Angel,” Antonia said, leaning in to place a kiss on her forehead, “I may not understand your fashion sense, but I wouldn’t still be dating you if I was embarrassed to be seen with you.” She toyed with her bow tie, letting her fingers brush the sensitive skin of her throat. “I think you’re indescribably sexy, Angel, but that’s not why you’re mine.”

Azira arched an eyebrow skeptically.

Antonia chuckled and said, “Alright, alright. Your looks are a perk, I will admit. But if you weren’t an amazing, kind, and almost scarily intelligent person, you wouldn’t be the girl for me, Angel.”

Azira smiled and rose up on her toes to kiss Antonia on the lips gently. “Thank you, Antonia.”

“If you wanna change, I’ll wait, Angel,” Antonia said once her brain reengaged after shorting out at Azira’s soft lips on hers.

Azira smoothed her cardigan again and squared her shoulders. “No, it’s tickety-boo, dear-heart. Let’s go.”

==

An hour later in St. James’s Park, Antonia was stretched out on the picnic blanket with her head in Azira’s lap. Azira was nibbling on crackers and cheese with one hand, twining the other in Antonia’s fiery locks. Every now and then she paused to feed Antonia a grape. 

“This is like something out of a Jane Austen novel, Angel.”

“Do you mean our idyllic surroundings or the homoerotic undertones of ourselves, dearest?” Azira replied with a wry smile. 

Antonia’s loud laugh startled a pair of ducks that had been waddling closer drawn by the possibility of a handout from the picnicking couple. Azira bit back a laugh at the undignified scuffle that ensued as the ducks scrambled away. 

Their laughter seemed to draw the attention of a woman with a pair of young kids racing around her. She frowned and stomped over to the edge of the tartan blanket. “There are kids here,” she said tersely.

“So?” Antonia chimed in. She started to sit up, but Azira’s hand in her hair tightened. She looked up at Azira with wide eyes. Azira’s expression stopped her in her tracks. Her face was a nearly perfect mask of politeness, but there was a tension in the set of her eyebrows and a frigid cast to her smile as she turned her gaze on the angry stranger.

“They can see you,” the woman asserted.

“How astute, if a bit ableist, of you,” Azira said, tone overly bright.

The woman’s eyebrows furrowed and her complexion reddened. “Then how do you justify such an immoral display?” she demanded.

“Immoral?” Azira asked sounding truly innocent and confused.

The woman went fairly purple with rage. As she opened her mouth to spew what was certain to be an ugly flood of homophobia and hate, Azira interrupted saying, “Madam, while I am certain that you wholly believe whatever you are about to say, but before you concern yourself with children in general, I would recommend that you consider the well-being of your own children first.”

The woman whirled around and her kids flinched back from her. Her face softened, hate melting into guilt at the fear on their little faces.

“Madam, all too often we can allow our hatred to blind us to the damage that hatred can do to those closest to us,” Azira said tone thawing slightly. “Is attacking two strangers that your children most likely hadn’t even noticed really worth having them learn to fear you?”

As the woman hurried to reassure her kids and move them away from them, Antonia said, voice pitched so that only Azira could hear her, “Impressive, Angel. You managed to diffuse the situation and make her look stupid at the same time.”

Azira watched until the woman and her kids was out of sight around the bend in the path, then she smiled gently down at Antonia as she resettled in her lap. She smoothed her hand through her hair and said, “I dislike people who hurt children.”

“My hero,” Antonia said with a dramatically bad southern belle accent.

Azira swatted her playfully and said, “Come now, you fiend, let’s not let that horrid woman cast a pall over our positively perfect picnic.”

“Yes, Angel.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Let me know what you think! 
> 
> I hesitated to post this because I know that fanfiction is supposed to be an escape from the harsh realities of the world. But as a queer woman in a same sex relationship, homophobia is a daily issue that we face, especially since we live the American South, so I'd like to imagine a world where homophobic confrontations can be de-escalated as easily and gracefully as Azira did in this fic. 
> 
> Anyway, let me know if you hated it, and I'll go back to writing fluff for these two.
> 
> By the way--I have [twitter](https://twitter.com/TeacupWitchy) now!


End file.
